


Christmas in Quarantine

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days before Christmas, the SGC went into lockdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #029 "Christmas"

Two days before Christmas, the SGC went into lockdown.

" _I'm sorry, Jack_ ," said Sam, calling from her office. " _SG-22 came back from P9J-8872 with something that looks like the chicken pox._ "

"The chicken pox?" Jack repeated.

" _Except that the spots are green_ ," she replied. " _Cam's calling it the Martian pox. It doesn't appear dangerous, but Dr. Lam hasn't been able to tell if it's contagious_."

"How many have it?"

" _So far, just SG-22. Carolyn's got them in isolation, but apparently they like it there._ "

"Of course they do," muttered Jack.

" _Yeah, you know them_ ," Sam agreed. " _But we're going to keep the whole base on lockdown until we're sure this can't get out_."

"Good call, Carter. How long do you think you'll be under quarantine, then?"

There was a pause. " _At least seven days_ ," she said at last. " _We're going to miss Christmas._ "

"It had to happen sometime."

Really, he was surprised it hadn't already, but every year since they'd gotten married, SG-1 had managed to get at least Christmas day off— the one time they'd been stuck off-world for the holiday, Jack had been with them. They'd eaten turkey-flavored MREs and sung carols around the campfire. He counted that one, even if it had been the height of summer on PX-whatever.

"I know," said Sam, heavily.

" _General Carter-O'Neill, ma'am?_ " called a young voice from somewhere in the background.

" _I have to go, Jack. Vala's putting mistletoe everywhere, and Daniel's driving everyone crazy trying to avoid her._ "

Jack grinned. "Go ahead, Carter. Give them both a kiss from me."

She laughed, before the voice called again and she had to hang up.

Jack set the phone down and looked at the tree they'd decorated, the brightly-colored gifts underneath and the stockings hanging on the mantle.

Then, suddenly, he grinned.

He had a plan.

*

The Mistletoe Incident ended better than Sam had expected. It turned out that Daniel had not been avoiding Vala because they'd had a fight, but rather because he was planning to suggest that Vala move in with him, and he figured that if she kissed him before he was ready, he wouldn't be able to keep the secret until Christmas morning.

He was right.

Sam left them, still kissing, in a little-used corridor on Level 12, and for good measure, snagged a passing airman to find the signs saying the area was 'closed for maintenance'.

"General-Carter-O'Neill," said Teal'c, catching up with her again. "There is an incident which requires your attention."

"What is it?" she asked.

"An individual is attempting to enter the quarantine area."

Sam frowned. "Someone from the SGC?"

"Indeed."

Was it just her imagination, or did Teal'c actually seem amused by this?

Still frowning, Sam followed him, trying to remember who was off-base. She'd gotten hold of all six teams out on leave, including Dixon from SG-13, whose kids had insisted on wishing 'General Sam' a Merry Christmas.

They turned a corner, and Sam's frown deepened— they were heading, not for the surface entrance, but for one of the emergency tunnels.

"What—?" she began, but stopped short when she saw exactly _who_ had broken quarantine.

"Ho, ho, ho, Carter," said Jack, grinning. He wore a Santa hat to match his flannel shirt and carried a bulging standard-issue duffel over one shoulder. "This was the closest I could find to a chimney."

"Jack..." said Sam, not sure whether to be pleased or annoyed.

He kept on grinning. "You said it probably wasn't contagious. Permission to enter the base, general?"

Sam decided to go with 'pleased'. "Granted," she said, moving close enough that he could wrap his free arm around her waist. "I'm glad you're here."

"Not Christmas without you, Sam," he mumbled. "Christmas is for family."

She nodded against his shoulder, then tilted her head to look up at him, a smile quirking the corner of her mouth. "You do know that since you broke quarantine, Carolyn's going to have to give you a physical."

Jack sighed. "I was afraid of that."

Sam took the duffel from him and passed it to Teal'c. "C'mon, Santa," she laughed. "We've got presents to deliver. And you haven't even heard what happened with Daniel and Vala..."

THE END


End file.
